This invention relates to the provision of thermal insulation, especially but not exclusively for steam supply lines or other conduits carrying controlled temperature fluids, whether liquid or gas. Also, the invention is useful especially but not exclusively in the replacement of deteriorating insulation previously used on such conduits, although many aspects of the invention are applicable also to the original installation of insulation in new construction and are not confined to replacement of deteriorating insulation.
Many college campuses, suburban industrial complexes, and the like, have central steam generating plants and extensive steam distribution systems running underground from the steam plant to buildings where steam is required for heating or other purposes, often at a great distance from the steam plant. For reasons of economy, it is essential that there be good efficient insulation surrounding the steam line or conduit. There are throughout the country a great many steam distribution systems which were installed many years ago, and the insulation of which has gradually deteriorated over the years, due to moisture, to freezing, to old age, or to a combination of these or other factors, the deterioration reaching a point where the insulation is not efficient and allows too much loss and waste of heat in the steam distribution system.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an economical method and means for replacing the deteriorated insulation of a steam distribution system or a conduit system for conducting any hot fluids.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a thermal insulation method and means which may be used effectively and efficiently in providing insulation for new installations at the time they are first constructed, the invention not being limited in its usefulness to replacement of deteriorated insulation, although the invention is especially useful and advantageous for such replacement.